


To Be Your Number One

by ShadowYinYang



Category: Free!
Genre: Amusement Parks, Fluff, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 09:00:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3128786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowYinYang/pseuds/ShadowYinYang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It can be difficult being second best, but of all things in the world Rin knew he didn't want to be second after Haruka when it comes to Makoto's feelings. It was that fear that constantly kept Rin at bay, and afraid to say anything and ruin what friendship they already have. However, as pointed out by his sister: can Rin really keep hiding how he felt with the never-ending possibility that someone else might take Makoto first?</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Be Your Number One

**Author's Note:**

> I have written my first fanfic after MANY YEARS!!!! It's my first fanfic on Ao3! Oh my ff.net peeps are gonna be mad...
> 
> I maybe gotten a bit rusty though. So I had my buddy TwiExMachina looked over the first draft for me and it helped! Hopefully my writing isn't too rusty. Not to mention I have to get used to ao3's editing and stuff. 
> 
> This is also my first Free! fanfic. I naturally write about underrated pairings(even if I ship popular ones) so...I guess it's not a surprise my first Free! fanfic is about Rin and Makoto!
> 
> NOTE:  
> Background Nagisa/Rei  
> Background Gou/Sei

All jokes aside, it wasn't hard for Rin to start believing the strings of various phrases to the "they're married" thing when it comes to Makoto and Haruka. Makoto always frets over Haruka's well-being 24/7, and in return, there was the fact Haruka actually sparks a form of evident emotion when it comes to Makoto's own well-being. Best friends? Obviously. Something deeper than that? Definitely. How far can the two go before it becomes an "official thing" though? No one really bothered asking about it. Rin assumed it was because everyone believed it was bound to happen eventually and there was nothing more to really say about it. The only thing that does come up is the occasional teasing from Nagisa. They all knew Makoto would be the first to give away any change that happens between him and Haruka. Rin theorized this was the reason why Nagisa consistently teased them to begin with. The moment Makoto acts out of what usually happens then bam! Proof the two progressed from their deep rooted and irreplaceable friendship.

 

However, Rin does take pride in the fact he too can spark a form of evident emotion in Haruka. Maybe he was also special? Or maybe he was being the jerk taking away Haru from Mako. Right? Maybe jumping to that conclusion is just his imagination taking a wild ride. Jumping to the worst case scenario isn’t going to help himself in anyway. Not to mention it would require some really specific situations for any of his friends to jump to that idea anyway…right? Makoto is too much of a saint to even consider such a thing after all. Haruka always did whatever he wanted regardless of anything else, unless it’s about Makoto at least. So if Rin was stepping out of line then surely he would know via Haruka. Still, Rin never really understood how Mako even puts up with Haru. As much as Rin liked the water-obsessed boy he wasn't sure if he could handle being with Haru every day of his life for years, having to always stop his rival from jumping into water at inappropriate places or times, and handle how little Haru spoke in general. Sure, Rin could get a conversation out of Haru, but with how little... _emotional investment_ Haru gives in return to him only made Rin realize how he can't possibly have his life revolve around him 24/7 the way Makoto does. There was only so much he could talk about before Haru ran out of comments, which is the only thing to rely on to show Haru even cared about a conversation to begin with.

 

Still, even with all that pondering, it didn't stop Rin from essentially doing it some more. He knew the answers he asked himself, if he came up with any, but he couldn't stop thinking about it anyway. Maybe if he kept doing so he'll eventually find a loophole. Something. A space. Some room. Something to let him know that maybe there can be room for someone else in their hearts. Or at least... _his_ heart. A guarantee that he won't become secondary to Haruka Nanase…again.

 

It only took a few months for him to even come to that conclusion. Since then he's been less frustrated and gave less self-inflicted headaches; but no matter how much he spent his time staring up at nothing in the middle of the night or wander off in thought during the day, he couldn't break through. Surely if another person came into thei- _his_ -life, would the Haruka-Makoto friendship change? But if so, would it really be the third party's fault? Is it their fault if the third party knew intruding on something so rare and important to begin with?

 

Rin knew he was just going in circles with these thoughts. Still what else was there to do? How can anyone really guide him through something like this? His never-ending thoughts on his problems came to a halt when his phone buzzed against his pants. He took it out, saw it was from his sister, and carefully sat up to avoid hitting his head on the top bunk.

 

 **[From Gou]** : Onii-Chan! We're heading to an amusement park next weekend! Do you want to come??? ＼(^▽^＠)ノ

 

Well 'everyone' probably means the Iwatobi Swim Club. The Swim Club meant Makoko and Haruka were going. That equals Rin slowly feeling the life drain out of him because his heart grew heavy just at the _thought_ of being in their presence.

 

 **[Rin; Sent]** : No thanks

 

Not even half a minute passed and Gou responded.

 

 **[From Gou]** : WHY NOT? ヽ(#`Д´)ﾉ

 

 **[Rin; Sent]** : Don't feel like it

 

 **[From Gou]** : ONII-CHAN! I thought you were all friends again!

 

Before Rin could give his own reply, he received a few more notifications in a row as new messages came flying in.

 

 **[From Nagisa]** : HEY RINRIN-CHAN! Don't think you can escape! We're going to ride on the biggest coaster and you have to come!

 

 **[From Sousuke]** : Hey. Gou invited me to that amusement park only to hear you're not coming? Why not?

 

 **[From Haruka]** : Gou told me to text you

 

Rin groaned into his hand.

........Typical Haru.

Rin deleted some of his reply and started a new one to Gou.

 

 **[Rin; Sent]:** You invited Sousuke too? Who else are you nabbing for this?! What's even the occasion!?

 

 **[From Gou]:** Why does there need to be an occasion to have fun?! I also invited Nitori and that otter guy. Sei-chan's brother. I invited Sei-chan too of course

 

As if on cue, Rin received yet another text.

 

 **[From Ai]** : Sempai! Are you really not coming? It sounds like fun! Please oh please come!

 

After that brief read he returned to his sister yet again. This time using both hands to angrily press the buttons on his phone.

 

 **[Rin; Sent]** : WHY ARE YOU INVITING MIKOSHIBA?!

 

 **[From Gou]** : You're not even coming so why do you care who I invite! (`へ´*)ノ

 

 **[Rin; Sent** ]: Oh I know what you're doing! You're trying to trick me into going by annoying me! I'm ordering you as your older brother to not see Mikoshiba!

 

 **[From Gou]** : Nope （⌒▽⌒）

 

Rin would've continued doing his job of looking after his sister's well being--even if he knew she could handle things herself but still--if he didn't receive a new text.

 

_Don't tell me it's Mikoshiba's brother now_

 

Though as he opened it, he felt a large impact on his chest as his heart made a thud like never before. Or at least a thud he hasn't had in a while that was quite like that...

 

 **[From Makoto]** : Hey Rin. It sounds like Gou's been trying to pressure you to come with us but she only wants to make sure you go out and have fun with friends and not always cramped up in your room studying (and swimming when you're not studying). But please don't feel pressured about it. It's still your choice in the end after all. But I know we'd all like to have you here.

 

......was Makoto a master of guilt-tripping people without the intention? Rin just couldn't picture Makoto ever doing something like that with intention. Knowing Makoto he just wanted let Rin know how much they genuinely want him there without taking away Rin's own say it in it.

 

Another sigh escaped Rin as he fell on his side, then proceede to roll onto his back. He heard more texts come in but didn’t check them. Raising his arm to look at the message Makoto sent, Rin decided he really wasn’t giving himself much of a choice here.

 

* * *

 

It's probably an understatement when Rin says he's officially lost it. He got around to admitting to himself that he's _weak_. What else would anyone else call this? He caved. They--Makoto--won. He didn't even banter about it with him, he just agreed. The Samezuka boys decided they might as well go together. Though between Momo not really wanting to get up early and Nitori scrambling about this and that and where they're located because he forgot to pack last night, they ended up worrying and bantering over how they'll be late. It wasn’t even 10 a.m. and Rin felt like some babysitter.

"Rin, being cranky isn’t going to make them go faster.” Sousuke chose this time to be wise about it and attempt to calm the red-head down, though it’s not like he was offering actual advice on getting the kouhais to move faster. So Rin continued to be a bit cranky until they at least reached the train station.

 

After their train ride and a bit of walking, the group made their way near the entrance. It wasn't hard to really find the Iwatobi group mostly due to Nagisa's loud mouth, Gou's striking red hair, and Makoto's height...and beautiful green eyes, but it was definitely the height that helped the most. Rin did a mental head count as he noticed that standing before him was definitely more than their usual group of five or six people that’s he’s familiarized himself with. Let's see:

 

Nagisa is already waving and shouting them over while pulling on Rei’s arm like that’s somehow supposed to make Rin and his group move towards them any faster.

Gou turns around and so did the girl beside her, both raising their arm for a less aggressive wave. That girl. What's-her-name. Gou's friend. Best friend? Yeah she looks familiar. Probably at least a decent friend if he’s seen around Gou more than once.

 

Seijurou-wait he’s actually here? Rin growled under his breath and immediately moved on to the next person in his head count.

 

Haruka is not even looking. The young man is looking up towards the dolphin statue that was overlooking the entrance. Naturally, Makoto stood beside him, offering that sweet, sweet smile…

Wait no, why is he looking away? Makoto looked beside him, speaking with...a boy. A boy that Rin cannot recollect seeing anywhere in his life. New swim club member maybe? The boy was no taller than Haru and appeared scrawny compared to all the swimmers in the group.

 

Greetings were exchanged between them as the group met up. Momo didn't hesitate to give a personal greeting to Gou only to have Seijuro put his hand over his brother's face and push him back and away from her. Not even a minute has passed and people are already talking over each other with mixed conversations of "hello" and "what to do we do now?" Nitori was the first to address the elephant in the room though.

 

"Oh! Did Iwatobi recruit new members?" he asked out of curiosity when the boy beside Makoto was finally noticed.

“Maybe not” was Rin’s conclusion after a moment’s thought on it. The boy looked skinny to average built with what looked like flimsy arms. Nagisa has more obvious muscle showing. However, the boy also had annoyingly long dark brown hair for a boy. How can one even stuff all of that in a swimming cap? Perhaps Rin’s standard was just too high. It’s not like Iwatobi would MAKE someone cut their hair, especially with someone like Makoto as the captain. Not only that, he COULD still be a new swim member and is just literally new at it so not muscles has formed.

 

Gou only shook her head, "This is my friend, Chigusa Hanamura."

 

"Nice to you meet you all," the young brunette greeted.

 

"And this is Kiyoshi Sato. He's a second year in Mako and Haru's class and he's...erm.." Gou's voice unintentionally trailed off but Kiyoshi only took the quietness as in she's done speaking and so greeted them as well.

 

"It's a pleasure to meet you," he spoke in a polite and friendly manner. Rin felt his mouth form into an immediate frown. So the boy is…nice. Nothing seemed too suspicious either. This meant Rin had no reason to keep him separated from Makoto’s personal space which was the only thing on his mind since he noticed their physical closeness.

 

The Samezuka boys did their proper greeting in return but it didn't answer why this down ponytailed-student, that isn't even part of the swim club apparently but a mere classmate, is hanging out on one side of Makoto? Well, they're free to stand wherever they want to but while everyone buzzed and moved a bit closer together it wasn't hard to notice how he only moved when Makoto moved and stuck to his one side (Haru claimed the other). Not that Rin will admit he's been glancing at the boy occasionally since he saw them. Yet, Rin couldn't bring himself to ask. Maybe he was just seeing things and over-thinking...

 

"Kiyoshi-san and I may take off on our own at some point just so you guys know. But we'll reunite with you later," Makoto announced as a follow-up.

 

Rin almost had what he thought might've been a heart attack. He also made an obvious noise of discomfort without realizing but no one said anything, thankfully.

 

"Call me with updates," Haru immediately demanded.

 

"Of course!" Makoto replied with his signature smile, except this time it didn’t seem to ease Haruka like it normally would.

 

That was it. Nothing else was said as the group proceeded to their first ride.

 

"Gou!" Rin hissed at, grabbing a hold of her wrist and pulling her to the back of the group, "Who is that guy? Why would they leave the group? WHAT'S GOING-"

 

"Onii-Chan!" she cut in with a scolding tone and took her hand back from him, "See, this is what happens when you don't do anything about your feelings for Makoto!" she hissed back in reply.

 

"D-Don't say that! People may hear us still..." It wasn’t like he wanted others to know. Hell, Gou and Sousuke wasn’t even supposed to know and the last thing Rin wanted was word spreading! Especially with someone like Nagisa within potential hearing range!

Sure, it’s one thing when your sister accuses you of “being in love” in front of your best friend and causing a temporary mishap at their house when they visit. Not only that, of course later they discover it was because she thought the person Rin was in love with was said-best-friend…at least Sousuke took it well. Naturally, the truth came out to both Sousuke and Gou to avoid and future misunderstandings.

HOWEVER! It’s a completely different thing when someone with the potential to be an evil mastermind gets ahold of information like that!

 

“Wait a minute, what does that have to do with anything?"

 

"Sato confessed his feelings to Makoto a few days ago,” Gou explained, leaning closer to keep the conversation private.

 

Before Rin could respond, Gou swiftly continued before her brother loses it and goes on a rampage, which as far as Gou was concerned was quite possible in the literal way.

 

"Makoto didn't feel the same way, but he agreed to go on one date. When this outing came up he asked if he could invite Sato along."

 

"..." Rin’s mouth dropped, though no words came out. He folded his arms and glared, or at least attempted to, as Gou only saw a very big pout.

 

"Don't worry Onii-Chan! Makoto said that he doesn't really know him that well anyway. I think he sorta doubts anything will come out of it so you'll probably be fine. But you really shouldn't hide your feelings forever. Who knows! Maybe someone else will come along and Makoto may be interested back!"

 

There were a lot of things fine in the world. But this? This isn't FINE! Especially at that reminder...

 

Rin's grouchiness on the whole thing didn't go completely unnoticed. The looks he got, mostly out of worry was the first thing. Though it didn’t take long for Makoto’s voice to come in.

“Are you okay? Do you need water? Have you rested well last night?” the questions felt never ending. It only made Rin feel worse about it with Makoto fretting over him.

“I’m fine! Just a bit tired yeah but I’m completely and utterly…awesome!” he replied with a little too much enthusiasm. Well that feeling worsened now that he just officially lied to Mako's face. about how he was having _lots_ of fun but is just tired. Though it didn't look like Makoto actually believed him with the simple fact Makoto wasn’t quite smiling after saying, “Okay, just let me know if you need anything alright?”

Still, Makoto must’ve felt he shouldn't continue to press Rin about the matter and let it drop for the time being when he moved on ahead to rejoin a conversation Rin recalled Makoto was having with Haruka and only stopped when he noticed Rin.  

 

* * *

 

After spinning around in teacups, octopuses, flying around like Superman, and riding one of the most terrifyingly steep coasters of anyone's life, Makoto and Sato announced they'd take their leave from the group for a while when they stopped for lunch.

 

Rin's eye twitched a bit as he watched them go while he was forcibly sat himself down with a tray.

 

"Makoto is doing it just to be nice."

 

Rin jumped slightly, only just realized Haru sat at his table beside him. He looked around a moment, seeing Ai and Momo sitting with Gou and Sei. Over at the other he saw Sousuke giving him a look, mostly because he's stuck with Nagisa and Rei and Nagisa was being a little extra loud, trying to get Sousuke’s attention.  

 

"I requested to speak with you alone," Haru stated before Rin could even ask the obvious question.

 

"Hn, must be serious if you need to do that,” Rin replied with a smirk.

 

"Anything involving Makoto is serious." Haru repliked with his usual deadpan face.

 

"Right...so what did you mean? About that guy?" well Rin hoped at least. Surely Haru wouldn’t let his best friend be taken by a mere…classmate.

 

Haru poked at his fish sandwich, only just realizing this wasn't mackerel, before turning his gaze back to Rin. "He was someone that usually bothered Makoto for pencils and erasers because he supposedly "forgot" and "lost" his own. It was the only times they would ever speak to each other. I don't think he's right for Makoto."

 

"...So you're bothered by this too huh?"

 

"He kept trying to interrupt our lunch times,” Haru stated, glaring at his food at the mere reminder.

 

"...So you don't like him because he was trying to take Makoto away?" Rin had to ask, almost slowly, just to be sure that this is what Haru meant and not just what it sounds like to Rin.

 

"...no," he replied between forced blinks. That liar.

 

"Then what's wrong with him?"

 

"He's just not right for Makoto."

 

"..." Rin nodded with a raised brow. Haru looked up, catching the look of disbelief, but didn’t comment on it.

 

"...I'm sorry. I just worry for him. You know how Makoto is."

 

"Do I?"

 

"I don't want Makoto to ever do things for other people because he feels he needs to. I can only protect him from it so much and he does it more than he ever should..." Haru found himself lowering his head, his entire being slumping from the reminder of a dreaded fact, "I can't be there for him forever."

 

That statement along hung over the two of them, the weight of it pressing down on them both. Rin took a breath, knowing he was foolish to ask such a thing but proceeded to anyway.  "Why not?"

 

"I love Makoto. But I don't think I could ever love him the way he deserves to be loved by someone."

 

"I see..." Rin resisted the urge to let out a sigh of relief, knowing Haruka didn’t quite love Makoto that way, and hopefully never will.

 

"...Rin. You're very easy to read. I think everyone knows you have feelings for Makoto and we're getting tired of waiting for you to do something."

 

"Wha-HEY! I do NOT!" Rin immediately defended with a shout, only to receive many pairs of eyes on him from strangers. Rin was practically ready to sink all the way under his table and never come out.

 

"Well, in that case, I guess I won't encourage Makoto to spend more time with you."

 

"Haruka!"

Haru only pretended to not hear the scolding tone as he took a sip of his drink.

 

"...It's just...I don't know if Makoto can ever care about someone as much as he cares about you. And if he can't then...I don't know if I'll be okay with that." It was Rin’s turn to slouch and physically drop into weakened form. He sighed, staring at his untouched food. Even if Makoto returned his feelings, what does it matter if Haru will come first?

 

"That's something you'd have to talk to Makoto about."

 

 _"Easy for you to say,”_ Rin thought, and finally picked up a fry to pop into his mouth to avoid saying the phrase out loud.

 

"I won't make you of course."

 

"I know..." Rin replied, almost in defeat, "...I'll see how this date of theirs go I guess.  Then I'll say something."

 

Haru nodded, finding it fair enough.

 

Rin finally took the first step and started eating the lunch he purchased. He didn't think a conversation about Makoto would lighten a bit of the weight he's been feeling for weeks on end and hence, doesn't feel the need to throw up any meals (for now) and can fill his stomach again. Haru on the other hand doesn't even try to touch his meal.

 

"You should eat."

 

"It's not mackerel."

 

"I'm going to tell Makoto."

 

Haru seemed to have taken a moment to contemplate it before he dreadfully picked up the fish sandwich and slowly but surely eventually getting a bite out of it.

Wow, even on a "date" the two are somehow attached at the hip without even being in the same area.

 

"....so you're his best friend right? Do you know if Makoto likes...anyone...that way?" a part of him hoping to hear what he wants to hear, Rin leaned a bit over and waited for his name.

 

"I don't think I should be telling personal things about Makoto to other people."

 

Rin resisted the urge to growl and demand answers, especially after that deep conversation about Makoto that just happened. But a part of him knew that if he ever hurt Haru, even accidentally, his chances with Makoto will drop below zero and he was barely above that line to begin with.

 

"......so if you don't think that guy is good for Makoto...what about me?" the way he asked was almost bitter, though didn't mean to sound so towards Haru. The question practically screamed how insecure he felt and he just broadcasted it to his swimming rival. Not to mention he was basically asking Makoto's best friend if he thought Rin was good enough for someone like Makoto. Just how many times is Rin going to show what he felt was weakness today?

 

Haru stared as he chewed and Rin felt the gaze practically pierce through him. "You're _okay_."

 

"Wh-OKAY? What do you mean just 'okay'?!" he exclaimed for the second time within the past ten minutes.

 

"You're not bad, but not great either. But I trust you to care for Makoto more than anyone else I know."

 

Okay....a half compliment isn't too bad. That means he has a chance right? Right?

 

After lunch (Haru forcibly having to finish his meal so Rin doesn't go telling on Makoto), the group found themselves back in never-ending lines again. How the heck is the group energetic still after hours of walking on top of the late lunch they had? Rin felt like he was drained already and only half the day is over. Though Haru looked like he had it worse so maybe Rin shouldn’t complain. As an introvert especially, Haru must have it harder now that Makoto is not here to support him. Haru's body slumped and he fell to the back of the group when they walked. In line, he stayed out of conversations. Well, not that Haru spoke much to begin with, as Makoto often helped speak for him. But without him here, Haru fell back to not speaking at all save for very brief answers when asked about something.

 

"Yeah Haru looks like he's dying out here! What? No, nothing happened, Mako-chan! He just looked really, REALLY tired!" Rin looked up, catching Nagisa chattering on the phone about Haru…with Makoto.

 

The worst part of this is that Rin was the one feeling guilty about the whole thing even though he has nothing to do with Haru's semi-withdrawal. Most of it is due to "Is this what Haru will turn into if I take Makoto away?"

 

"I'm fine, Nagisa," Haru tried to convince Nagisa though the shorter boy only turned away.

 

"It's like he died and came back to-huh? Oh okay. Here Haru-chan! Mako-chan wishes to speak to you."

 

"I'm fine, Makoto. Nagisa is over-exaggerating,” was Haru’s immediately response when the phone reached his ear.

 

Rin almost felt guilty for the date (even though it should be with him) with how much attention Makoto is giving Haruka. Maybe it's a good thing this happened? Since he can see the aftereffects this would have on Haru.

 

"It's just...hard to communicate without you here. That's all. I'm more worried about you." What's Haru worried about Makoto for? It's not like his date is really beating anyone here in the group on height and size, let alone with Makoto, "I'll always worry about you, Makoto."

 

Always huh..?

That’s a lot to live up to.

Rin’s thoughts were interrupted when the group started moving in their line again.

 

* * *

 

Gou, maybe due to Rin's influence, felt it was romantic to ride on the Ferris Wheel. As much as Momo (and Rin) fought and whined about it since it's a 1-4 seat ride, Gou argued about waning to be alone with Sei and got her way as they took the first cart. Nagisa didn't hesitate to pull Rei into the next cart and telling everyone only the two of them could occupy this space before they got on. Nitori was patting Momo on the back in an attempt at comfort as the Samezuka boys were readying themselves for the next one but as Rin looked behind him he remembered Haru doesn't have Makoto here. "Erm, I'll take a ride with Haruka." Sousuke gave him a look for the second time today, "C-Come on, I just feel bad. You want him to ride alone?"

 

"It's not that. Didn't you have your eyes on someone else?" Sousuke asked in more of a warning tone than a curious one.

 

"Hey! We're just friends!"

 

"I know that. But think about what this may look like to other people."

 

"Who's even going to see and then care about it?" Well sure, Makoto probably could but between Haru and Mako? Surely secrets are impossible to keep from each other. It's not like Haru would hide the fact he's spending time with Rin. The three of them are aware of each other's close relationship after all.

 

The Samezuka Boys, minus Rin, piled into the next cart with Haru and Rin waiting for theirs.

 

"You didn't have to."

 

"I know, but it doesn't feel right ya know? Besides, I rather hang out with you than having to hear about Momo talk about trying to get with my sister and failing. Or reminding me of the fact she's riding with Mikoshiba! Alone!"

 

"...Thanks," Haru replied with instead of a comment on Rin's annoyance.

 

"...Of course."

 

The ride around the wheel was silent for the most part. The only exciting part might've been when Haru scooted all the way to the side to stare obsessively at the beautiful lake view from this height.

 

"...Haruka," Rin finally spoke up when they the lake was less in view so Haru may actually give him some attention.

 

"What?"

 

"Will you...always feel like this when you and Makoto separate?"

 

"..."

 

"N-Not that you have to answer that or anyth-"

 

"Not necessarily. I just need to know that Makoto will be alright. Until then, I won't move from his side."

 

"But...what about after graduation?"

 

"I'll worry about it then."

 

_“Yeah, except you two don't seem to have much of a plan...other people are going to worry too...”_

 

As the ride finished up, Rin was partially relieved and partially annoyed once again when they reunited with Makoto and what's-his-name-that-Rin-didn't-care-to-remember so they could go on more leisurely activities. Momo was excited to get a face paint.

 

* * *

 

The air cooled a bit as the sun was slowly making it's way down from the sky and it only then that they all mutually decided to was time wind down and prepare to go home. They briefly shared what both groups did, Makoto mentioning that there was a love tunnel somewhere here (which only excited Mikoshiba to go find it for future reference).

 

 Wait. 

So Makoto was in the dark. With a guy no one in the group aside from Haru and Mako really knew. For an entire ride? In the dark. Rin assumed love tunnels were dark. Or is that the stereotypical image of what they're supposed to be like?

 

 Wait. 

Makoto looked like...he enjoyed it?

 

Well fuck everything then! This constant back and forth struggle of whether or not he should do anything about his feelings is reaching the point of _"I should just give up now!”_

 

And a part of Rin did give up. What's-his-name didn't seem like a bad person. Maybe a little shy and socially awkward but seemed overall nice. And Rin, well, he could just count off the number of things that he's done that has upsetted people in a single day, or even upon the first meeting. How does one compete with that?

 

His sulking didn't help the group morale. Even Nagisa is getting evidently tired as the day's end is getting closer. The group enjoyed themselves to one last treat in the form of ice cream. Knowing they were done for the day the group relaxed and chatted amongst each other. Nagisa couldn't even finish his ice cream as his body slumped against Rei's, passed out. Rei muttered how the image wasn't beautiful and hated that the unfinished ice cream was going to waste, but as some of the group finished up the treats, they helped Rei get Nagisa onto his back. Rin couldn't help but be relieved that they get to ride a quiet train back home instead of cramped in a van which was the original idea. The quiet ride was now most of the group's new motivation to get out of here and hurry home. Thus the group went quiet save for the small talk in pairs or small groups.

"Hey...you got that?" Rin asked as Rei readjusted his group for what felt like the fifth time in the past ten minutes.

 

"Y-Yeah...I think it's just his bag that's heavy," he replied. Without asking, Rin slid the back off Nagisa and helped carry it for them-whoa what does Nagisa have in here? Bricks?

 

"Aah thank you R-Rin-san! I apologize for the trouble."

"It's no trouble okay?" Rin immediately stated as he flung the back over his shoulders and stayed beside Rei.

 

"Still, the actions are much appreciated!"

 

"Tch...I said it's fine. But hey, can I ask you something?"

 

"Of course, Rin-san!"

 

"So you and Nagisa...how did you guys um...you know...?"

 

"If you mean to ask how we began our romantic relationship, it was more or less due to Nagisa.”

 

"I sort of figured..." not that Rei wasn’t capable of starting a relationship, but Nagisa is far more assertive.

 

"However, he forced my hand."

 

"He wha...?"

 

Rei almost outright dropped Nagisa when he went to fix his glasses but Rin helped him readjust his grip.

"Erm, as I was saying...Nagisa is by no means subtle. As much as he likes to have control of situations in his way and when he wants it, he didn't want to become...too forceful on his part. He forced me be direct about how I felt before anything really started. In private of course. So in a way it was because of him that ignited the relationship, but one could say I initiated it."

 

"Well it was nice to hear Nagisa understands the need to have private conversations..."

 

"Are you asking because you're having trouble with how you'll tell Makoto-sempai?"

 

"Ngh! How do you know about that?! Shhh!"

 

"Rin-san, forgive me when I say you're not that discreet about it."

 

"You're kidding..." if that was the case, Rin was even more surprised that Nagisa, who must surely know too, hasn't told the world about it yet.

 

He watched Makoto and what's-his-name-oh-right-it's-Kiyoshi have small talk with each other off the side. Their body language wasn't anything like watching Makoto and Haru...but it's not like Rin imagined himself that much different if he was there talking with Makoto.

 

Rin was forced to see the Iwatobi group off as they separated. If Haru was right and they were nothing more than classmates and Makoto was just trying to be nice about it...then he better make his move before Makoto changes his mind and decides to make it serious, or as Gou mentioned, before anyone else comes in and risk the chance that Makoto might be interested back.

 

The ride home to the dorms were quiet. The day must've taken the wind out of Momo and in turn looked like it took life energy out of Nitori. Both didn't hesitate to fall asleep, leaving Sousuke and Rin to watch over the two and keep a lookout for their stop. Maybe they might as well be called babysitters at this point...

 

"Did you have fun today?"

 

"Hm?" Rin only shrugged in reply, "Yeah I kind of did for the most part..."

 

"And Makoto?"

 

"...I'll sort it out soon."

 

"Nice to see you not stuttering and denying everything. That's a good sign."

 

"Hey!" Sousuke got a nudge in the arm for that.

 

* * *

 

By the time he showered and was getting ready for bed, Rin picked up his phone as he laid onto his sheets. Every time he's had thoughts about doing this, he's chickened out. Well, he also would be a stuttering mess if he was interrupted in his thoughts. The thoughts also being a jumbled mess to begin with as he jumps to the worse case scenarios and the fear of Makoto never looking at him the same way again horrified him beyond words. But this time...this time he blocked out the fear, knowing whatever happens is probably due to his own fault for not saying anything sooner. With a deep breath he texted Makoto and sent the message before he got a chance to change his mind and delete it, like he did with dozens upon dozens messages before.

 

 **[Rin; Sent]** : Can I see you on Monday after school?

 

Although that didn't stop Rin from regretting it at this very moment. No! Was that too straightforward? Should it have sounded less serious? Oh god!

 

The vibration indicated what is most likely a reply and Rin forcefully ignored the thump in his heart just to open and read it.

 

 **[From Makoto]** : Of course! When? You mean before or after swim practice?

 

Oh yeah...No, it shouldn't take long. Don't put it off! With an intake of breath, Rin didn’t hesitate. He was going through with this!

 

 **[Rin; Sent]** : As soon as possible. It won't take long. If my sister gets mad just blame it on me.

 

 **[From Makoto]** : Are you sure? I don't wish to upset Gou-chan. Is it serious?

_“You just HAD to ask that didn't you?”_ Rin took in another breath, taking a moment to calm his beating heart before he replied.

 

 **[Rin; Sent]** : It is. But you don't have to worry! It's nothing bad! Gou will understand, I promise.

 

 **[From Makoto]** : Ah is that so? Ok, I will let her know I will be a bit late. I'll meet you in front of Iwatobi then?

 

 **[Rin; Sent]** : Yeah, that's perfect. Thank you.

 

 **[From Makoto]** : Of course. Have a good night Rin ^ .^

 

 **[Rin; Sent]** : Goodnight Makoto

 

Well that was that. There was no turning back now.

 

* * *

 

The night’s thoughts and confidence were faded by the time Moday rolled around.  Every fiber of Rin’s body wanted to turn back. This was a bad idea. It'll turn into the worse case scenario. Was he insane?! How could Rin ever expect Makoto to not make Rin secondary to Haru!? He should just die right here!

 

"Hey! You better get moving, didn't you say you had to get to Iwatobi?" Sousuke reminded when he saw Rin wasn't budging from his desk now that class was over.

"Y-Yeah...I'm getting to that..."

 

"..." Sousuke folded his arms, only giving a glare in response to that.

 

"What?"

 

"I'm going to tell the swim team the real reason their captain is missing practice which is that he's a coward and-"

 

"Okay! Okay!" There's enough people that knows about his problem, there doesn't need to be more!

 

Making his leave to Iwatobi, Rin only felt a growing endless pit in his stomach. He's not feeling better in the slightest. This is going to end badly isn't it? Should he take the title of being a coward and go back to school? No...not even Rin could face Sousuke in shame like that. Not to mention, knowing Makoto, the guy will just stand around waiting no matter how late it got unless Rin texted him (and he's even afraid of doing _that_ ). Yeah...Rin figured he should see this through just to avoid that ever happening. Just to avoid worrying Makoto. He just wished his heart will stop thumping so hard against his chest though. It only got worse of course when he saw Makoto waiting around in front of the school like he said he would. Okay, no turning back now! For real this time!

 

Makoto gave his signature smile...and Rin could already feel his legs wanting to turn his body aro-nononono! Resist! Don't let fear beat you!

 

"Makoto." he was able to get out when they stood in front of each other.

 

"Rin," he greeted back, "Are you okay? You look really red-ah, you don't have a fever do you?"

 

Nonononononono don't touch!  "I'm fine!" Rin swiftly replied and grabbed ahold of Makoto's wrist before it came too close to his head. Oh god they're touching.

 

"Oh...alright, I hope so. So what did you want to talk about?"

 

Rin looked around. It looked like anyone that was in school already went home and everyone else were busy at their clubs. "Makoto...I don't know how else to tell you this...and I know this isn't the best timing because you went on a date..."

 

"Hm? With Sato-san?"

Oh god that tild of the head was cute. No! Ignore it! Don’t get distracted!

 

"Y-Yeah...okay. See...ngh..." Just say it. Just say it. Just say it, "Makoto...I really like you..." why couldn't there be some sort of noise to block that out?! That was too forward! Wait was it? Makoto was about to open his mouth but Rin cut him off, "And before you say 'I really like you too, Rin, you're one of my closest friends' don't! Because I mean it in the... _other_ way. The...you're more than just a friend-way! Ugh, I want to...be...that special someone...! So please go out with me!"

Rin wasn't sure how much more direct he could've gotten, nor was he sure how red his face must be because it's really hot right now. It’s not even summer but he felt like he was boiling. Watching Makoto though, well it was almost like the world slowed down for them. You could practically see the information being processed and the moment Makoto realized what was just said as his eyes widened and his mouth opened to let out a confused noise.

 

"R-Rin...!"

 

Rin couldn't bring himself to add anything more, especially seeing how much Makoto is still trying to let the information sink in it seems. What else is there to even say?! Rin will admit he at least felt proud the information got through to Makoto on the first try.

 

"W-Wait a minute..” Makoto still needed a moment’s pause it seemed, “...Rin...I...you mean to say...that you...um..."

 

Rin didn’t respond, but found himself ready to let out a sigh again. Not a bad one, but a way of simply being glad that Makoto was taking this seriously.

 

Makoto was fumbling over words, trying to figure out what to even say to such a situation. Was this how he responded when Kiyoshi Sato confessed to him? Or was it different this time because they're friends?

 

"You don't have to um...t-tell me anything now...o-okay?" Rin finally spoke up, trying to take control of this situation made of spiraling emotions, "J-Just think about it...okay?"

 

Makoto looked like he was in a daze before quickly nodding for a yes, "I'm s-so sorry, Rin! I just...I can't think-I mean! I will! I will let you know soon! I promise!"

 

Oh Makoto.

 

"You don't…have to apologize. It's okay," hoping it'll soothe the other, Rin offered up an honest grin, "I-I'll see you around, okay?"

 

"O...okay!"

 

Rin swiftly turned and walked off, his chest still feeling those heavy thumbs. And yet...a part of him felt a bit of weight off his shoulders. Makoto knows now. The wait might turn into agony later but now it's out on the table, and whatever happens will happen. There's not many 'what ifs' anymore now that the confession moment has happened. Rin forgot what it was like to feel a bit of relief.

 

Makoto stood there for a while longer, unsure of where his thoughts should be going. Rin said it loud and clear. But there's no way...right? And yet, Makoto couldn't find a possible reason out of this. There's no way this is a misunderstanding right? But why him? Why Makoto of all people? How will Makoto even go to practice with that sort of information dropped on him?!

 

Still, as the captain, he had to be responsible. He did say he'll show up right after his talk with Rin. So he shall. And yet…Makoto felt a battle of guilt and duty as he didn't swiftly go to practice...he more or less dragged himself to practice as he sluggishly changed. Showing up at practice finally, Gou was the first to ask what happened. To be fair, she's the only one out of the water and it involved her brother.

 

"N-Nothing!"

 

"...?" Gou only raised a brow in response, questioning if Makoto actually believes that himself.

 

Noticing distress, Haruka pulled himself out of the water and fast-walked to Makoto's side, immediately questioning his friend's bothered expression.

"I'm f-fine, Haru..."

 

"What did my brother say?" Gou piped in, ignoring the 'nothing' that was clearly something.

 

"It...It's sort of private..."

 

"Oh oh oh! Are we talking about RinRin and Mako-chan's talk?" Nagisa asked excitedly as he joined in. It didn't take long for him to want to leave the pool when a mini group was gathering.

 

"Guuuuuys...! It's private! Please respect that..." Nagisa pouted but agreed to go back into the pool (right as Rei was coming out much to his annoyance). Makoto gave Haru a single look, and in that moment he understood and returned to the pool.

 

After practice, or at least what Makoto could do that could pass as "practice," Makoto and Haruka walked home together.

 

"Makoto."

 

The tone was close to a demand, but only just because Haru didn't seem to want to say any more. Still, Makoto did let him know (sort of) that he would talk to Haru about it later and it seems Haru seems to feel it's 'later' now.

"Rin told me he liked me...a lot." It was too easy to talk some of these things with Haru. Even now as his face flushed up with red at the reminder of what happened (that water sure didn't help cooling him down as much as he thought it would).

 

"And?"

 

"I don't know what to think! He's letting me...think on it. But it's just...I don't know what to think! Or feel!"

 

"What's the problem?"

 

"I...I don't know...he likes me? Of all people? Me? Not you or-"

 

"You're likable," Haru cut in, "You're more than likable."

 

"Haha, thank you, Haru. But still..."

 

"Rin has plenty of reason to be attracted to you in that way. The question is whether or not you do for him."

 

"Well...It's not that I don't like Rin...I guess I just never thought about it?"

 

"Does the idea of it bother you?"

 

"N-No...it actually feels...kind of nice...b-but I don't know if I actually like him back that way! This is so sudden!"

 

Haru didn't say anything response for a moment and Makoto didn't continue knowing the other is thinking. "If you aren't against it...maybe you can go on a date with him and see how you feel after that."

 

"Is that...an okay thing to do?"

 

"That's what dating _is_ , Makoto..."

 

Haru lecturing him on what dating is? Makoto knew no one would believe him. "What if I don't...feel anything after?"

 

"Then be honest with Rin. He deserves that much."

 

"I don't wish to...hurt him."

 

"We know. He knows. And he'll understand."

 

"I see..."

 

"Makoto."

 

"Hmm?" Makoto looked over to him upon noticing Haru's footsteps stopped, and offered a gentle smile to take away any worries that Haru may have. Still, there were times when that doesn't seem to work either.

 

"Makoto. I want you to know that for something like this, you must be honest with yourself and tell yourself it's okay to be selfish sometimes. Don't make up excuses for yourself or for Rin. Rin likes you a lot and you need to believe that. In turn, you must be honest with how you really feel with him. Don't tell yourself he doesn't 'really' like you that way or that you'll get in the way of his dream. Just...be honest. Can you do that for me, Makoto? More than anything, can you do that for both yours and Rin's sake?"

 

It was a hard thing when one's taught the value of giving than receiving. A part of Makoto always felt he'll never truly be away from Haruka. He worried he'll never find someone and settle down. Another part of him felt Haru was the one he'll "end up with" or settle down because they're already in a state of co-existing with each other in a way many dreamed of. Together as forever bachelors or even as a couple has both crossed his mind. Though his future was so far off it was never something he particularly worried too much about. Having anyone other than Haru in his life wasn't something he even had a moment's thought on. Well he did, but it didn't last long. After all, who would stay with someone with such a close relationship with someone else?

 

Not only that, Makoto felt he was a rather simple man. He didn't particularly want more than what he needed and is content with many things. The only thing that would drive him are the happiness of the people he loves. So it becomes hard when Makoto is faced with a big dream. At Haru's words, Makoto had to take his thoughts on a different route. Rin was almost the opposite of him in that sense. He reaches far and works hard for his goal, and won't be satisfied with second place. Is that a good match? Is Rin really attracted to someone that doesn't have a big dream? He seems to have a problem with Haru's unmotivation to do something with the skills that he has. Or was that different?

 

_Just be honest with him._

 

Right. It was the least he could do.

 

Between school, swimming, and homework. Makoto wasn't sure if he should be calling up Rin the next day. Though he found himself not being able to as he still had lingering thoughts, mostly with Haru's words. The thoughts continued into the following day, just to verify his thoughts and feelings on it. The more his mind wandered on it, the more he found himself distracted with everything else. Haru had to give another piece of advice simply in the form of "Don't over think it."

 

Easier said than done.

 

By the third day he brought himself the courage to text Rin, asking if he could call back or meet up. Rin replied about an hour later with just a simple 'Ok.'

 

Not that Rin knew what else he could be saying. These fast few days felt like endless months! Sure it was...not as bad per say as before...but still! He'd occasionally fall into the whole "He doesn't like me oh my god I can't handle this please just remove me from this world because Makoto doesn't like me!" moment. Luckily, Sousuke’s occasionally teasing helped distract Rin, usually involves him throwing something to the top bunk in an attempt to hit Sousuke with it. In the end, Rin appreciated the distraction when he goes into the phases.

 

The two agreed to meet outside Samezuka dorms later in the evening.

 

The pair pondered what the other must've felt or what they were thinking since the confession. Both seem to have too much of an imagination...

 

Nervously, Makoto slowly approached the building, with Rin already standing out in front of the gates. Great. Is this annoying thumping thing against your chest that refuses to stop anything close to what Rin was feeling that first time?! Although...Makoto took a deep breath and calmed down a bit. Rin after all, was the one that had to confess in the first place. Responding doesn't seem as bad at the thought. Makoto knew he couldn't ever bring himself to do such a thing!

 

"H...Hi..." he greeted with a smile when he got close enough in hearing.

 

"Hey..." Rin replied, taking his body off the wall to stand properly and facing Makoto. He rubbed his neck and found himself avoiding the taller man's gaze still, though he did get as far as staring at Makoto's neck instead when he tried to look up.

 

"I-I'll get straight to the point!" Makoto piped up, not able to stand under the awkward tension, "I...I don't know how I feel about you, Rin! I mean, I like you, but I don't know if I like in the way you do for me so I-I um...but I..."

 

So that was...a rejection...right?

 

"B-But that doesn't mean I don't want to give it a try! I-um-ngh...I don't...ing..." Makoto started to mumble, much to Rin's already scared feeling ready to explode out of his body.

"Um...M-Makoto you're gonna...have to speak up..."

 

"R-Right! I'm sorry!" With Makoto's nervousness you'd think he was the one that was going to get his feelings responded to. "I mean that...I'm still willing to...go out with you. If th-that's okay..! I'm sorry I don't feel the same but...I don't think I would mind if I did so...I'd like to get to know you even more..."

 

Is this dazed feeling something Makoto felt when Rin first confessed to him? Rin could only stare as the information set itself in. It wasn't a no...per say. But it wasn't the yes he was looking for either. But...it was still a yes!

 

He brought a hand to his face and swiftly turned away, trying to hide the choke that almost came up.

 

"Rin...?"

 

"I-I-I'm fine! I just..." he wiped his face and turned back back to face the other, "I'm just...happy!"

 

He got a chance.

 

Makoto felt his insides swarm with butterflies when he got to see Rin's smile for the first time in a while.

 

 

* * *

 

 

"Hey, Mako-chan! Do you and RinRin want to go on a double date with me and Rei-chan? Especially now that you guys are…you know?" Nagisa asked excitedly at lunch one day the moment he and Rei approached the group on the roof.

 

"Umm...well..."

 

"Nagisa! I don't believe a double date is efficient in bonding and forming a companionship beyond friendship!"

 

"Of course it is, Rei-chan! A couple must try everything! The more a couple goes through together and the more mishaps that happen, then the faster we'll see if the couple will last! Mako-chan and RinRin-chan have finally reached a new point in their relationship! It’s time for even newer things!"

 

"I think...it's a little early for us to be doing that. We just want time to be alone with each other," Makoto finally replied with an apologetic smile. Not to mention Rin's busy schedule kept their dating at a snail's pace. Which is what they both agreed on, though Rin's busy life more or less took the pressure off and made it easier overall to date around it and still go at the pace they wanted.

 

"I'll go on a double date with you, Nagisa!" Gou exclaimed excitedly,

 

"Oh??? Are you SeiSei officially together now?!"

 

"Shh...don't tell Nii-chan!" she hushed with a wink.

 

"Of course!"

 

"I think...your brother deserves to know..." Makoto said with worry. Especially since he's seeing him later and apparently Gou's been keeping secrets from the ever-always-worrying-about-her-Rin.

 

"Oh, please! Just after our double date if it's a go!" Gou pleaded,

 

"Of course it's a go! We should think of something to do, Rei-chan!"

 

"I...I suppose...?"

 

"Don't worry! I will tell him myself, I promise," Gou stated, just to ease the worry with Makoto. Nagisa and Gou proceeded to talk about their double date plans with Rei still visibly against the idea but probably won't get out of it.

 

"Oh, Haru, mackerel again? You remember what Gou said, you need more fruits and vegetables. Here," Makoto passed some of his meal over to Haru's bento, which he took without complaint (save for the annoyance on his face).

 

"I can't walk you home today, Haru."

 

"You already told me that."

 

"Oh! Aah...I'm sorry. Oh but remember to-"

 

"I'll be okay, Makoto."

 

Makoto blinked in surprised. Haruka looked up at him, the two just staring in silence for brief moment.

 

"I'll be okay. Don't worry," he repeated with a more reassuring tone and added a small nod.

 

"...Okay!" Makoto nodded back, smiling in relief.

 

Being on friendly terms with another school's team has come in handy in more ways than one. One thing that's never been really done about is the fact that Makoto can't get into the dorms on his own. Though he did run into Nitori outside today who helped him in and took him to where Rin's room was. Barely getting two knocks in and Sousuke opened the door, causing Rin to make a yelp from the inside of the room. His height also helped a little as he caught Rin scrambling out of view across the floor.

"SOUSUKE! You ass! You knew you I wasn't done changing!" Rin shouted over his shoulder after successfully, but barely, hiding from view due to the lack of actual good space in their dorm room.

 

Sousuke appeared as he didn't even hear Rin as he looked Makoto over. Makoto in turn only gave his best friendly smile.

 

"Good afternoon!" he greeted.

 

"Tachibana," he greeted back, "You know...I've always through that Rin will never find someone good enough for him. Though...now I think you’re way out of his league."

 

"HEY! I HEARD THAT!"

 

"Oh, that's very kind of you...but I'm not sure if that's true. Rin's the one that will go far...I'm just a normal and average person."

 

Makoto wasn’t sure if he was imagining things, but he could've sworn he saw Sousuke's brow twitch slightly.

 

"Rin will be right out," he stated before closing the door, with Makoto hearing another "HEY! Don't do that! That's rude!" from the inside.

 

Rin finished throwing a vest on while complaining about how Sousuke was treating Makoto and stopped when Sousuke grabbed him by the arm to stop him from leaving,

 

"What do you want now?!"

 

"...I'm almost disturbed at how honest that man is and how easy it is to believe him."

 

"Yeah I told you that already, he-"

 

"Don't be an idiot and ruin this because you're never going to find someone that will put up with your shit. I'm barely holding on as it as."

 

"HEY!" Rin pressed his leg against him and finally Sousuke released him. As soon as Rin opened the door to greet Makoto, Sousuke added, "You're too good for him, Tachibana."

 

"SHUT UP!" Rin hurried out and closed the door behind him, "I'm uh...sorry about Sousuke. He’s my best friend but that comes with being an ass."

 

"No no, it's okay. He seems to just want to look out for you."

 

Technically true...

 

The two put that all behind them as Rin didn't hesitate to take Makoto's hand and swiftly left the dorms. "Nagisa was interested in going on a double date with us, what do you think?" Makoto said.

 

"No!" Rin practically growled in response.

 

"Haha, we should though. One day."

 

"Ugh...fine. I'll cross that bridge when I get there."

 

"That's the spirit, Rin. Oh, the twins want to see you again. Maybe we can all go to the zoo together soon."

 

"They...they do...?"

 

"Hm? Of course!"

 

It was hard to believe when Rin was stuck with the "not-Haruka" title for a while. Still...the twins like him enough to want to see him huh?

 

Rin grinned to himself, not believe how fast these last couple of months went and how fast things seem to be turning around. He glanced to his side to catch Makoto staring at him, and so swiftly looked away and made a pouty frown.

 

"D-Don't just stare at me like that!"

 

"But I like it when you smile."

 

"Sh-Shut it!"

 

Spotting a series of steps on the street leading up to a building, Rin pulled Makoto towards it.

 

"Stay still," he commanded as he took a few of steps up.

 

"Um...weren't we catching a movie?" Makoto asked with confusion upon noticing they're loitering front of a library.

 

"We are, just give me a minute..." Rin stared at Makoto who only tilted his head a bit in confusion, "Step a bit closer, but not onto the steps!" And so Makoto did. Rin came back down but stopped at the second to last step, "That's better."

 

He placed his hands on Makoto's shoulders and leaned forward to press a kiss against his _boyfriend_ 's lips. It wasn't brief enough when Makoto pulled away slightly from embarrassment,

 

"R-Rin...! All of that just so you can be around my height to kiss?!"

 

"Aw come on, it's must've been at least a little cute," with that he stepped down, took the hand with his and started on their way again.

 

"Rin!"

 

"And I like seeing you fluster over new things."

 

"Riiiiiiiiiin!"

 

All jokes aside, it wasn't hard for Rin to start believing the strings of various phrases to the "they're married" thing when it comes to Makoto and Haruka. However, Rin does take pride in the fact he too can spark a form of evident emotion in Haruka; but neither could compare to his relationship with Makoto.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you everybody for making it to the end! Don't afraid to leave me feedback! I hope to keep writing as it's been too long since my last fanfic. Let me know your thoughts! Aah, and I realized I completely missed this ship's week too...


End file.
